


kinktober day 9

by Sang_argente



Series: kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: When it comes to pretty things, Stiles is the crown jewel in Peter's collection.





	kinktober day 9

Peter loves pretty things. He's the kind of man that loves to look at and possess and destroy pretty things. He's very much the type of man who, if he can't have it, no one can. Luckily, he's also very much the type of man no one says no to. 

Not even Stiles.

When it comes to pretty things, Stiles is the crown jewel in Peter's collection. Though he will admit that their relationship is much more equal than one owning the other, he can't deny he gets that special thrill of smug superiority when he catches someone eyeing Stiles. Of course, Stiles never notices because he's completely unaware of his own beauty. Being rejected for years will do that, Peter knows.

There is only one time when Stiles is fully aware of how he looks and that's when they're in the bedroom. More specifically, when Stiles is modeling his lingerie.

He knows how he looks laying on the bed in a virginal white bridal set, his pink nipples hard under polka dotted mesh and the tip of his dick leaking just above the innocent little bow. He knows how he looks coming down the stairs in his royal blue teddy, the hem flirting with the bottom of his ass. And he definitely knows how he looks posing in the doorway with a little red hood tied around his neck and the lace on his panties looking like blood against his thighs.

Stiles wears these things as comfortably as his graphic tees and the hunger in his eyes looks the same as well. It's only in his panties, though, that he'll flirt and tease and smirk. He gains the confidence of someone who knows how pretty they are and exactly how hard someone will fight to get that under their control.

Unlike other more insecure men, Peter doesn't have to degrade Stiles to accomplish that. He only gives Stiles what he wants. Soft kisses, a firm hand, a kind word. That's all it takes to possess Stiles. Peter's continuously grateful no one else has realized that. He would've hated to destroy Stiles instead of possess him.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr.](http://delicatesammy.tumblr.com)


End file.
